Never let you go
by merderbaby
Summary: What happens when one day you're told your a witch, that your brother and parents were killed by a evil wizard. That now you find out you are the girl who lived. And you're now living with your 3 uncles. Oh and you're in love with your best friends brother who is 2 years older than you.


"Always packed with muggles come along" Molly Weasley instructed her children

"Muggles, now that's not a word you hear every day, they must be wizards." Danielle Potter said to herself

"Alright Percy off you go, George you next." Molly said as Percy went through the barrier

"I'm not George he is" George said jokingly

"Honestly you call yourself our mother" Fred said

"Sorry Fred" Molly said to George

"I'm only joking I am George" George said as he ran through the barrier

"Excuse me can you help me get onto..." Danielle started as she stared in awe as George and Percy went through the barrier

"The platform dear, no worries its Ron's first day as well, now all you have to do is run straight into that wall between platform 9 and 10." Molly said to the young girl

"Mom why don't I go first so I can catch her on the other side" Fred offered smiling at Danielle

"Excellent idea Fred" Molly said as he went through the barrier "Now off you go." Molly said to Danielle

"Good luck" Ron whispered

"Hey I got you, you're ok." Fred said as he caught Danielle. "See that wasn't so bad" Fred laughed still holding onto her

"Thank you, right sorry." Danielle blushed still in Fred's arms

I'm Fred, third year here at Hogwarts, so I basically know everything there is to know about the school and the train." Fred introduced himself

I'm Danielle nice to meet you, and if I have any question you'll be the first person I'll ask." Danielle smiled as he showed her to the train

~SCENE~

Hi is this seat taken." Danielle asked

"Nope, hey you're the girl from the station. I'm Ron; I'm also a first year." Ron introduced

"I'm Daniella, you have a lovely family" Dani said

"They're alright, where is your family today" Ron asked

"Gone" Dani sighed looking at her hands

"Oh I'm sorry, wait you're Danielle Potter" Ron said when he saw the scar on her forehead hidden by her hair

"Guilty, interesting sandwich you got there." Danielle said looking at the squished sandwiches Ron took out of his bag

"It's corn been, do you want one" Ron offered

"Anything from the trolley dears" A lady came by with a cart filled with goodies

"No thank you, I'm all set" Ron sighed referring to the sandwiches

"Hey Ron, what looks good" Dani smiled

As Danielle and Ron ate their fill another first year came into their car

"Ronald pleasure to see you again." Hermione said

"Dani, this is Hermione, another first year" Ronald introduced

"Nice to meet you, would you like to sit with us" Dani asked

"I would but this boy Neville lost his toad, you haven't seen it have you" Hermione asked

"I can't say I have, but it was nice meeting you" Dani smiled

"Same here" Hemione smiled

"So Ron, tell me about your family" Dani said handing him a chocolate frog

"Well I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister, the only two brothers you didn't meet are Charlie and Bill" Ron explained

"It must have been nice growing up in a large family" Dani sighed

"It has its ups and downs, but they're great" Ron smiled

"We're almost there, you ought to change into your robs" Hermione said peeking her head in

"Would you like to go first" Ron asked Dani

"Thank you" Dani said as she quickly changed into her robs while Ron waited outside "I'm finished you can go"

"So how does this sorting work" Dani asked when she came back into the car

"The sorting hat is placed on your head, and determining what fits your strengths and weaknesses you are placed into that house, but it does take into consideration whatever house you wish to be in" Ron explained

"What house do you want to be in" Dani asked

"Well my entire family has been in Gryffindor" Ron said

"Well if it isn't blood traitor Weasley," Malfoy said

"What do you want Malfoy" Ron said angrily

"Just introducing myself to this lovely new first year, Hello names Draco Malfoy, also a first year, hang out with me and you'll be quite popular" Draco introduced

"No thanks I'm good right here" Dani said boldly

"You'll be sorry for I could have helped you in the long run, but beware you've just created an enemy" Draco said in her face bitterly

"You don't scare me, now back off please" Dani said as he got closer

"The girl said to back off, Malfoy, I suggest you listen to an upper class-man" Fred said with authority, as Draco backed away. "Are you alright"

"Yes, thank you" Dani said smiling at Fred who smiled back

"Well I can say for certain after that, you belong in Gryffindor" Fred said

~SCENE~

"Now when I call your name come up and sit on the stool" Minerva said as she held the sorting hat and list

"Granger, Hermione" Minerva called

"Griffindor" The sorting hat said as he grazed the top of her head

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Slytherin"

"Potter, Danielle" The room got quiet as her name was called everyone who wasn't looking turned to pay attention, especially a certain potions master, and head master

"Interesting mind, the daughter of two Griffindor, but also blood of a Slytherin, you will do well in both houses, exceedingly well" The sorting hat said

Severus Snape sat next to Albus looking down at his niece ( A/N- I'll explain later).

"She's finally here Severus, what are you going to do" Albus said

"She's changed so much, I've…We've missed so much with her" Snape sighed

"Now's your chance to have a relationship with her" Albus insisted

"Do you think she remembers us, she was only 3 years old" Snape said as the sorting hat revealed the house

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat yelled as the Gryffindor house all cheered "We Got Potter"

"Just like Robert" Snape sighed

~SCENE~

"Hello Danielle, I'm Percy, your head boy" Percy said shaking her hand

"Pleasure to meet you" Dani said as she sat in between Fred and Ron and across from Hermione

"Hey Dani, you've already met Fred, I'm George" George introduced

"Wow you guys really are identical" Dani laughed

"Yes, but I'm the cuter one" George said, as Fred rolled his eyes and Dani smiled

~SCENE~

"Good evening Severus, getting ready for your first day of classes" Albus said

"Just finishing up Fridays lessons, what can I help you with." Severus asked

"Are you going to tell her now that she's here" Albus asked

"I don't know it's not that easy, who knows what Petunia has told her about her family" Severus said pouring himself and Albus a drink

"Have you heard from Remus or Sirius." Albus asked

"Not recently, Albus I'm doing whats right at the moment" Severus said

"She's going to find out, be warned" Albus said as he turned to leave

"It's your fault, you should have allowed us to raise her" Severus said out of nowhere. "Remus is her godfather; he was supposed to raise her if anything were to happen to James and Lily"

"You honestly expected me to place a little girl in the hands of 3 men" Albus said

"Yes, especially since James and Lily would have wanted it that way" Severus said

"It was not in their will, and keeping her away from magic seemed like the best thing at the time" Albus sighed

"And sending her to live with Petunia was, she hated her family, she despised Lily for being what she was, and when Remus went to live with them it got even worse" Severus explained

"We don't know how her life was with Petunia; she could have had a healthy and happy childhood." Albus defended

You're joking, did you not see her face when we told her that Lily had died, and we needed her to raise Daniella, she was disgusted, what family member does that." Severus exclaimed

"I'm sorry Severus, but the past is the past" Albus said

"When the truth is revealed, I want her to live with me, no she will live with me" Severus demanded

"Severus" Albus sighed

"No I want my niece back" Severus said

~SCENE~

"Wow, this is incredible, this castle has to be thousands of years old" Dani said in awe

"Actually it's 10,254 years old, Merlins grandfather was one of the first Gryffindor's to graduate" Percy said

"Really that's fascinating" Dani said as Percy showed her his books and talked about the history of Hogwarts

"Oh Dani, don't let old Perc bore you to death" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Don't worry he's not, actually you don't mind I would like to learn more, you seem to know a lot" Dani said to Percy

"I would love to, I have many books that I would be more than happy to share with you" Percy said

"Call me a nerd, but during the summer I bought almost every book I could find on Hogwarts and the Ministry, there's just so much history" Dani said as Percy and Hermione smiled and, Ron, George and Fred groaned

"Oh no, we have another Percy" Fred groaned

"What do we do Fred" George asked horrified

"Find every joke you can find" Fred said

"Right on it" George said as the twin brothers raced upstairs

"Do they always talk like that" Dani laughed as Percy rolled his eyes

"They're twins it's in their DNA" Ron laughed

"Well its almost curfew, how about tomorrow during free period we go over some more history" Percy said

"Sounds like a plan, Goodnight" Dani said as she went up to the dorms

~SCENE~

"So are you excited for your first class tomorrow" Hermione asked

"Actually I am, Potions sounds really interesting" Dani said as she got ready for bed

"Yea, but I hear Professor Snape hates everyone except Slytherin" Hermione said

"Well, we'll see tomorrow, I've studied that book backwards to forwards" Dani said

"You know I think you and I will be great friends" Hermione smiled as she shut the light


End file.
